Hellboy III: A New Beginning
by R i v e r B l e u
Summary: It's been eighteen years since the Golden Army was destroyed. Eighteen years. Liz and Hellboy's kids have grown up and despite their parent's wishes, have joined the B.P.R.D. OCxOC. NO INCEST.
1. Rose

Hellboy III: A New Beginning

Summary: MOVIEVERSE. It's been eighteen years since the Golden Army was destroyed. Eighteen years. Liz and Hellboy's kids have grown up and despite their parent's wishes, have joined the B.P.R.D and followed in their footsteps. OCxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy.

My brother was only five the day he died. He died of supernatural causes. I didn't even know I had an older brother until I found an old photo album in the closet. I was twelve when I found out what happened.

I hadn't been born yet but it happened one night when my mom, dad and brother were coming back from a family party. They were in their car when they felt the ground shake beneath them.

First there was shaking, then there was panic. Out from under the earth, a gigantic green monster arose and started terrorizing the city. It destroyed cars and buildings alike.

It happened all too quickly. My dad barely had time to react when that creature tossed the car to the side. It crashed into a building before landing upside down on the cold concrete.

My dad tried to save them, first he grabbed my mom and pulled her out to safety but when he went to grab my brother the car burst into flames. They were in tears as they told me this.

They said they could still hear him screaming, screaming for them to help him. There were also some parts about a red man, a German, a fish man and a woman covered in fire.

A year after that incident, I was born. My parents named me Rose because whenever my brother would come home from school, he'd make sure to pick a rose for my mom.

After they told me that I started doing some research. I found out about the B.P.R.D and what they do. B.P.R.D stands for Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense.

Back before I was born, no one knew about the B.P.R.D, it was just an urban legend to them; like Area 51.

Now a days people know about the B.P.R.D, but it's still a pretty touchy subject. Though I did find out something interesting.

The year that my brother had died was also the year the B.P.R.D lost three of their best agents. Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien and Hellboy. For some reason, I just couldn't stop digging through their history.

I wanted to know more and more about them. It was weird, as the years went by my curiosity, or as my parents say "obsession" grew. I had even begged my parents to let me learn karate so I could be like them, though I didn't tell them that.

Man, I was a sad kid. But not anymore, no, now I'm a sad teenager. Today's my seventeenth birthday and I am currently spending it sitting on a bench outside the B.P.R.D headquarters all alone. I was pretty ecstatic when I discovered it was only a short distance from where I live.

Although none of my friends wanted to come and spy with me. They said it was boring, not to mention cold. I forgot to mention that my birthday is in December. I can see the cameras are watching me. I must look like some creepy creeper.

I'm literally just sitting on a bench, all wrapped up in warm clothes, watching the B.P.R.D building. The gate is covered in pretty Christmas lights.

I felt something nudge my boot. I stood up and checked under the bench. Nothing. I looked around and saw nothing. I sat back down and felt something touch my left shoulder. I froze and slowly turned my head. I let out a breathe. there was nothing there.

A few moments of silence passed before I noticed something wasn't right. There were no guards outside. This was the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense; surely there should be some guards out here!

I turned back towards the gate and fixed my eyes on the camera. The red light was still on. Good, that means they can see me. I saw a small talk box and started walking towards it.

The only sounds were the crunching of the snow under my boots and the whir of the security cameras.

I removed my mitten and pressed the button labeled 'TALK'. _"Hello?" _I heard a static-y voice. "Hi. I don't know if you can see me but, uh, I'm in front of your building right now. There are no guards out here and I'm kind of worried" my breathing was getting shaky.

"I think there might be something bad out here. Please could you let me in?" I said nervously. Few seconds passed and waited in anticipation. _"I'm sorry, we can't do that," _

I felt like a heavy weight had just been put on me. No? How could they say no? "How can you say no?" I barked. _"Are you sure there is something out there?" _ The person asked.

A twig snapped behind me. I turned and saw a figure dressed in all black, leaning against a tree right beside the bench I was sitting on.

I leaned up against the gate and pressed the 'talk' button once again. "Yes I am freaking sure there is something out here! I'm looking right at it! Turn your cameras around and someone please help me!" I shouted hysterically into the microphone.

The figure advanced on me. I dug my hands in my pocket and searched for my lighter. I always carry a lighter in one pocket and a small perfume bottle in the other.

Not many people know this but if you put those two together you have your very own, homemade flamethrower.

My fingers wrapped around something cold and rectangular and another one that was smooth and cylinder like. I whipped them out and held them in front of me.

The figure stopped and held its hands out. In the dim lighting I could see the thing's hands were a sickly color. I could see blue veins everywhere and they had long black claws. Its hands were stained with blood.

"Don't you dare come any closer or I'll fry you!" I warned. It backed away slowly, but I didn't lower my "weapons". I had watched enough horror and action movies to know that this was a trick.

All of a sudden I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned my head to look back and saw many people armed and dressed in suits running towards me. When I turned back I screamed.

The creature was mere inches away from my face. I could see it clearly. Its whole face was a sickly green color and blue veins were also visible. Its eyes were rimmed with black and its irises were yellow.

It grabbed my neck, tearing my scarf in two, dragged me back a few steps and wrapped its sharp claws around my neck. The gates to the B.P.R.D opened. I watched as men and women alike, dressed in suits and armed to the tee, surrounded the creature and I.

"Put the girl down!" one of them said. The creature just tightened its grip on me. "Stay back, or the girl dies" it rasped out. I heard the clicks of guns and felt a bullet nick my shoulder.

I resisted the urge to shout 'Nice aim asshole!' The creature hissed in pain, I could only assume it got hit by a bullet. "I'll be back for you later, my pet" it whispered in my ear.

Its rough tongue licked my ear and then it ran off. Almost instantly, B.P.R.D agents surrounded me. They lead me back inside and proceeded to interrogate me.

"Why are you here?"

"What was that thing?"

"What did it say to you?"

"Do you have any idea how much danger you were in?"

I threw my hands up and started shouting at them. "Just wait a darn minute! I came here because it's always been a dream of mine to see the B.P.R.D in real life instead of just pictures! I have no idea what the fuck that thing was and thanks to you douches I almost got attacked by it! I asked you guys to let me in because I thought there was something out there but did you guys listen? NO! You left me out there to die! Thanks a lot assholes! I thought you guys were supposed to protect people!"

I was probably red from anger and being out in the cold too long. "Alright, what is going on here!," all heads turned as I heard the dull voice of Thomas Manning. I knew who he was because he was always on TV.

He had white hair, glasses and was balding. The agents started to clear out until I was left alone in some sort of interrogation room with probably, the most boring person in the coolest organization ever. "Who are you?" he rudely asked.

"Rose" I spat. "Listen you, I don't tolerate that kind of attitude here. Now what is going on here?" he asked once again. He crossed his arms, probably to try and look intimidating.

It only made me angrier. "Long story short; I was sitting outside, there was some weird creature outside, I asked for help, you guys refused to give me any, it attacked me, you guys came out to 'save me', I got nicked in the shoulder by some noob who doesn't know how to handle a gun and it ran off, but not before, ugh, licking my ear and calling me its 'pet" I growled.

He looked a bit taken back. "You were refused help from us?" I nodded. "Alright, so it called you its, 'pet'?" I nodded again. "Well that settles it. You're going to have to stay with us until we can track whatever attacked you" he announced.

What? "Are you high! I can't stay here! I have a family! A mom and a dad who are going to notice if I don't come home tonight! You must be out of your mind if you think I'm staying here with you guys!" I told him.

"I'm afraid you have no say in this" he said. He grabbed a communicator of some sort and called in some people to take me to my new room. I grabbed the closest thing, which was a chair, and chucked it at the people who had come in.

I started to run down the hall with all my might. If only I could get to the elevator, I would be okay. I heard some crashing from behind. "Somebody stop her!" Manning yelled.

Various agents tried to make a grab for me but I kept zigzagging past them. I had finally made it to the elevator. The doors opened and I ran in, only to bump into a hard, red wall. Or so I thought.

I looked up and almost gasped. I covered my mouth with my hands and stared up in shock. There was a guy standing in front of me. He had red skin and a muscular build.

At first I thought it was Hellboy I had bumped into, but this guy looked too young to be him.

"Quick! Somebody grab her!" I heard Manning yell. The Hellboy look alike, looked at Manning, then at me. I tried to run again but was pulled back by an iron like grip on my arm.

I cried out and fell back to the ground from the force of the pull. "Oops" he said. "Well done Agent D" Manning praised. 'Agent D' helped me up off my feet but kept his grip on my arm.

"What'd she do?" he asked Manning. "She was recently attacked by an unknown creature. It fled, but not before it called her its 'pet'. It has already staked a claim on her and it will probably try to attack her again. I merely suggested that she live here with us until we can track whatever attacked her, down and lock it up" he explained.

"Well like I said, I have a mom and a dad who are definitely going to notice if I'm not in my bed tomorrow morning" I tried to focus on anything but the pain in my arms.

I was still bleeding from the gunshot wound and did I mention that this guy had a killer grip. "Dmitri, stop. You're hurting her" I heard a velvet voice speak.

I didn't realize there was another guy standing beside 'Agent D' or Dmitri. He was slightly shorter than Dmitri which would make him around 5"7. He had light brown hair that was probably bleached to that shade and purple eyes.

He stepped in between Dmitri and I and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Kenta". I hesitantly shook his hand. He chuckled and then stood beside Dmitri. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned only to see the wrinkly old face of Manning. That douche bag.

"I think it would be best if we talked in the conference room" he had two guards restrain and drag me to some room. There were a few computers in the room and a long, white table; but other than that, nothing.

"Dmitri, Kenta, you two should come with us. And get your sister too"

A/N: Okay, um…I'm sorry if I made any of the Hellboy fans that read the comic, mad or upset but I don't read the comics much. I have read some of the Hellboy comics, but I like the movies too. If you don't like this, don't read it. And at the end of Hellboy II: The Golden Army, Liz says that they're going to have two babies.


	2. Helena

A/N: Hello my lovelies ! How was your day? I found a bunch of B.P.R.D belt buckles and Hellboy's big baby gun at a comic store today (EEK!) :D

I hope you enjoy reading this !

Disclaimer: I am not Dark Horse :C 

_Do you laugh when I'm complaining that I'm all alone?  
Where were you when I searched the sea  
for a friend to talk to me_

She paced around the room with a small black book in one hand and a pen in the other. The room was a deep red color with golden vines wrapping around the walls. There were shelves filled to the brim with books. Some were small, some were large and some were almost coming apart.

_In a year where will you be?  
is it enough for you to steal into my mind_

_Filling up my page with music written in my hand_

BEEP BEEP

She sighed, paused, and then continued on. She was dressed in a deep red surrey chemise that reached her knees, black tights and black Greek sandals.

_you know I'll take the credit for I must have made you come to me somehow  
but please try to close the curtains when you leave at night_

_Or I'll have someone to stay and warm me-_

BEEP BEEP

She stopped writing and held her wrist up, revealing a small communicator wrapped around it like a watch. "I'm busy!" she said, and went back to her musings.

_Will you attend my midnight tea parties_

_As long as I set your place—_

BEE-

"What!" she yelled into her communicator. "Lenny, it's me. Manning wants you to come to the office. We have a job to do" a male voice said. She wrote down one last sentence before closing her book.

She placed it neatly on a shelf and then exited the room. As she walked down the hall she could feel the stares of many of the other agents on her. She just ignored them and continued on her way.

She didn't bother knocking on the door. She walked in and saw Manning, her co-worker and friend Kenta, her brother and some other girl sitting or standing near the large table in the center of the room.

"What's up?' she chirped. Manning stood up from his seat and leaned on the table. "First, some introductions are in order" he said. "Helena, this is Rose. Dmitri and I met her just a few minutes ago" Kenta said, introducing her to Rose.

"Well now that we've all been acquainted, how about we get started" Manning spoke, though it was more of an order than a question. "Dmitri, Kenta, Helena, tonight Rose here was attacked by an unknown creature. We managed to get there before it caused her any harm-"

"So what's the problem?" Dmitri interrupted. "Let me finish!" Manning scolded. "One of our agents shot it in the arm before it ran off-" "One of your agents also hit me in the arm with a bullet" Rose hissed.

"Anyways! Before it left it called Rose his 'pet'. There is a good chance it will come back for her and possibly her whole family if she goes back to them. That's why I think she should stay with us until we capture it" he announced.

"And that's when I met you two" Rose motioned to Dmitri and Kenta. "I was trying to make a run for it but I failed" she sighed and hung her head in fake shame. "So why do you need me?" Helena asked.

She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out, in an attempt to intimidate Rose. She didn't get along well with girls. The girls she knew growing up were weak, shallow and squeaky.

"She'll be staying with you" Manning told her. She glared at him. "Hold on just a minute. This is getting out of hand" Rose stood up from her seat. "All I wanted to do was see what this building looked like. See it in real life instead of just pictures on TV or in newspaper articles!" she ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey, it's not like we want to do this either! We all have better things to do than to look after some little Princess like you!" Helena spat. Rose glared at the other girl. "You don't wanna mess with me" she held up a fireball.

Rose just stared in awe at the fire in Helena's hand. "Calm down ladies. No need to start a catfight in here" Dmitri joked. "Back to the subject! Rose, we'll need you to call your parents and tell them that you're going to be put in a witness protection program or something along those lines" he ordered.

"You're a real asshole you know that" Rose said bitterly. Manning just handed her his mobile phone and told her to dial. She stood up and walked to a corner of the room before dialing.

Dmitri and the others pretended to not listen, but they all did. Rose turned her back to them and did her best to keep her voice steady. "Hello? Hi mom, it's me" she spoke.

"Um…mom. I got into some trouble. I saw a murder and now someone's after me…I'm in the police station right now and I'm going to be put into a witness protection program now" she listened as her mom started panicking.

"Mom, calm down. Please, this isn't easy for me either" she waited as her mom handed her dad the phone. "Hi Dad…yeah…It wasn't my fault! I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time!" her voice started to get shaky.

Her dad was yelling at her for being irresponsible and how it was her fault she was in this mess. After all, she had insisted on going to the B.P.R.D building.

"No, I don't know how long I'll be hiding. They have to catch him first, then I'll be able to come home" she said trying to get him to calm down.

She leaned against the wall and started to tap her fingers against the wall. It was a nervous habit she picked up from her mom.

She glanced behind her and saw them all watching her. She turned on her other side and switched ears. "Okay, I will. I'll miss you guys too…mhm…" she rubbed her eyes a bit. "Okay. I love you guys too" she said quietly into the phone.

She hung up and handed the phone back to Manning. "Now that we've settled that, there's still the matter of protection" Dmitri laughed when Manning said that. Helena rolled her eyes. "Real mature, bro" Dmitri shrugged.

"Dmitri, since you're always pestering me about jobs, you will be her guard during the day and Helena will be her guard her during the night" he announced. "Then what will I do?'' Kenta asked.

"You don't need to do anything. I just needed you here because you're the only one that can calm these two down besides their parents" "Hey!" "It is true" Kenta agreed.

"So is she still going to stay with me?" Helena asked Manning. He nodded. "Why can't she stay with them?" she pointed to Dmitri and Kenta. She looked at them, then at Rose.

"You know what, never mind. I don't trust these two with her" she teased. Rose cracked a smile. "Hey! Help a brother out!" Dmitri protested. Kenta chuckled. Manning just shook his head.

"Teenagers"

A/N: How was that? Didja like it? The poem at the beginning of the chapter is Ghost by Emilie Autumn. Also, just to clear some things up, yes, Kenta is Japanese. I thought he could be kind of like Abe :3 Puh-leez read and review. Reviews give me the strength to update *flexes*


	3. Packing Up

A/N: So here is Chapter Three of my Hellboy fanfiction. Lucky for you guys, I'm home sick today and while I should be resting, it's just too darn boring here at my house so I'm writing this chapter.

"So, is there any way I can get some stuff from my house before I disappear for who knows how long?" Rose asked hesitantly.

Manning thought about it for a moment, then gave his answer. "Yes, but only if someone goes with you" "I'll go" Helena volunteered. Rose looked up in surprise.

Helena hadn't exactly been welcoming. Rose looked to Dmitri and Kenta, who just shrugged. "Alright, but you can't let your parents see you. If they see you now they might try and stop you from leaving" he said. Helena and Rose nodded.

"So where do you live anyways?" Helena asked as they walked out the doors of the B.P.R.D. "It's only a few blocks away" Rose answered quietly. Helena glanced at the girl and felt a bit bad for her.

"Look…I'm sorry I was kind of a bitch to you earlier. I don't really get along with girls" she apologized. "Thanks, but I overreacted a bit too" Rose said. She did her best to smile.

"So, that guy…erm, Dmitri. Is he your brother?" Rose asked as they walked towards her house. Helena nodded. "So then I'm guessing Hellboy's your dad" she stated. Helena nodded again.

"You a fan?" Helena questioned. Rose smiled and nodded. For the rest of the walk, they talked about the B.P.R.D, themselves and how Rose got herself into her current situation.

"Well this is a crummy way to spend a birthday" Helena spoke. "Yep" Rose nodded. Helena peeked in through the window and saw Roses parents huddled together on a couch.

Roses mom was crying while cradling a photo album in her arms. "How are we going to get in?" she asked, pointing towards the window. Rose walked around the side of the house and started to climb a large oak tree that had been planted there by the very first owners of the house.

"A very long time ago, the very first owners of this house thought it would be nice to plant a tree in this spot and now, many years later I've used this very tree to sneak in and out of my house whenever I want" Rose told her ad they climbed the branches.

Rose opened up her window using a trick she had learned from years of sneaking in and out of her house. They quietly tip toed inside her room and Rose turned the light on.

Rose headed straight for her closet. She crouched down and reached in for something. She pulled out a neon blue packing clothes, her laptop, and other things.

Helena just sat on her bed and watched Rose pack her things. She scanned the room when something caught her eye.

There, in the corner of the room was a desk. The desk alone didn't interest her; it was what was on top of the desk that caught her interest.

She walked over to it and started looking through. There were newspaper clippings, some looked like they were printed out or photo copied.

As she continued to go through them she found a picture of her mom and dad, from when they still worked for the B.P.R.D. She also found a picture of her uncle Abe. Well, it wasn't really a picture, more like a really good sketch of him.

"Do you draw?' Helena asked. Rose turned around and saw the picture Helena was looking at. "Oh, no I don't draw I sing. That picture was a present from one of my friends. He knew about my interest in the B.P.R.D and drew that for me" she answered.

A few minutes later Rose was having trouble closing her bag. She had filled it until it was almost bursting. The zipper would not close! Helena had offered to help but Rose insisted on closing it herself and after many minutes of grunting and cursing, Rose had finally gotten it closed.

Helena looked at the small clock on her communicator. She turned to Rose, "C'mon, let's go". Rose nodded and lifted the duffle bag up only to drop it seconds later.

"Shit!" she cursed. Helena opened Rose's bedroom door slightly and heard Rose's parents start to make their way up the stairs. Helena slung the bag over her back and jumped out the window onto the tree branch outside.

Rose took one last glance at her room before she followed after Helena. Rose's parents burst into the room in time to see two lone figures run down the street.

-

A/N: So there is Chapter Three of Hellboy III: A New Beginning. Sorry for the shortness. Hope you all liked this. I have an idea for a Big Bang Theory story but I'll need to finish this and The Show Must Go On. I already finished Chrysallis, stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
